


Loki, Interupted

by Leopards_Bane



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Free for any writer to use, Other, Prompt idea, just let me know so I can read it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopards_Bane/pseuds/Leopards_Bane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder the real reason for Loki being in the temple? and what the casket has to do with it? heres my take...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki, Interupted

**Author's Note:**

> and as this is not in line with my usual head canon (and also have too many projects already) I am posting this as a prompt idea, if you write it please let me know as I want to see where you go with it! :) sorry if its a little jumbled but I needed to write out the idea before I fogot it and kept adding things as I thought of them :}

The Casket of Ancient winters is not just for interstellar travel but can turn someone into a Jotun, thats how Odin was able to defeat Laufey in the Battle For Midgard, so even if Thor held the casket he would become one too, but only superficially as many spells must be finished to rot a true change to Jotunn.

Loki didn't know this (obviously but then neither did Odin) so when he touched the Casket he thought he was a Jotnar runt that day in the vault, but there were misunderstandings all around. Loki had been stolen from some where else (probably Vaniheim with his magic ability, but thats just a suggestion) so when Odin found him in the temple he just reverted back to ‘normal’ as the Jotunns hadn't finished with marking/spelling him compleatly, he is sorta only half jotnar and there for a runt, as Jotnar arent born but made! 

He could have been taken by Odin to replace the dead (how ever you want to kill him) child Baldr the only born son of Frigga (Thor is not actually her son anymore than Loki is by blood however much her sons are of her heart, but Thor is Odin’s with Judo the earth spirit thing) 

Can be a Marvel Movie Universe for just Thor or with The Avengers (I personally dont care much for the comic JiM especially in light of #364 but thats just me)

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun!


End file.
